The Night of the Tooth Fairy
by Invader Dana
Summary: Zim loses his tooth and is told about the tooth fairy. Dib doesn't believe one exists and is out to prove it. Can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

-A/N: Aw, The Night of the Tooth Fairy…my first ever Zim story that I had posted at nick…but it never showed up there and it wasn't saved…I was young and stupid and didn't know about the wonders of copy and paste. So I eventually forgot about this story and moved on. Then one day, I had the impulse to pick it up again. This is my 5th story ever completed though. It has an alternate ending that leads the sequel Lullaby (don't laugh at the title! I couldn't think of anything…), although it had 2 alternate endings at one point…uh yeah. I also want you to know that this is not a sequel to my previous story; You'll notice that it has similar qualities though. Oh and the chapters are more like parts…sorry for the shortness.-

At Recess:

(Zim was standing on the playground, minding his own business, when someone threw a dodge ball in his face. When Zim got up, he noticed that one of his teeth was lying on the ground.)

Zim: OH NOOOO!!

Kids on playground: WHAT!?

Zim: MY TOOTH! MY WONDERFUL ZIM TOOTH!! (holds up the tooth for all to see)

Dib: What's all the fuss about?

Zim: (wails some more) MY AMAZING TOOTH!!!

Dib: What a wimp!

Zita: (all happy and cheerful) Don't worry Zim! The tooth fairy will come and make it all better! (prances around)

Dib: Puh-lease! I've checked into it and there's no such thing as a tooth fairy.

(The entire playground became silent and everyone was staring angrily at Dib. The kids that were swinging stopped in midair. A bird dropped out of the sky. Zim was the only one making any noise.)

Dib: What'd I say?

Gretchen: starts whimpering) You-You said the-the tooth fairy wasn't real!!! (cries hysterically and has a spasm attack)

Dib: That's right.

(Zita was standing on the wall and got everyone's attention.)

Zita: Don't listen to him! Dib's just saying that because he's stupid and has a big head! Down with Dib!

(Everyone began chanting, "Down with Dib" and chased him to a corner.)

Dib: Aw, come on! How can you believe in the tooth fairy when you can't believe Zim's Irken!? HUH!?

(No one listened…)


	2. Chapter 2

(…and they kept on walking toward him. For fear of being thrown into the trash can behind him-it was full of rotting shoes and zombies, which were rotting too-Dib pushed his way through the mob and ran screaming home, not daring to look back. When he was gone, the kids turned to Zim.)

Zita: Don't believe Dib! Tonight put your tooth (giggles insanely at the word tooth) under your pillow and in the morning, the tooth fairy will leave behind an enormous piece of pork on your front step! (giggles again, but ten times more frightening)

Zim: NEVER! ZIM DESIRES NO PORK!!

Some boy: What human doesn't like pork!?

A girl WAY in the back: I'm a vegetarian!

Zim: …And so am I! (pauses) I think.

All the vegetarians-there are quite many actually: YAAAY!!!

(They formed a circle and danced around Zim, until he had enough and broke free. Then he headed home.)

At Zim's base:

(When Gir saw Zim enter through the door, he also noticed the tooth Zim was holding.)

Gir: YOU GOT A TOOTH! QUICK PUT IT BACK IN YOUR MOUTH!! That's the only way it'll grow back.

Zim: I don't think that'll help Gir.

Gir: Can I eat it?

Zim: No! The humans speak of a tooth lady that leaves pork on your front step if you give her the tooth. I don't want any human in this base that gives away meat.

Gir: Aw, but I like meat! WHO DOESN'T!?

That same girl…from VERY far off: Vegetarians!

Zim: That was…odd. Anyway I must fortify the base so she can't break in somehow. Don't bother me while I'm working Gir. I only have until nightfall to do this.


	3. Chapter 3

Gir: Can I play on lampposts and swim in laundry detergent?

Zim: If you must. Stay out of trouble though.

Gir: Okey-Dokey!!! BYE!! (jumps through the window shattering the glass)

Zim: As if that's possible… (goes to the labs)

Meanwhile, in Dib's house at 4:30pm:

Dib: What's Zim up to!?

Gaz: Stop asking me! How would I know anyway?

Dib: I've just got to know Gaz!

Gaz: He's probably sleeping right now so the tooth fairy will come earlier.

Dib: Don't tell me you believe in it too!? What's wrong with the world!!?

Gaz: What's wrong with you?

Dib: Everyone at school believes there's really a tooth fairy!! Does that make sense?

Gaz: Remember how you said there was no lice queen? You were wrong about that.

Dib: Yeah but-

Gaz: You were still wrong.

Dib: No! This is different!

Gaz: Why?

Dib: I don't know, but I'll tell you when I find out! I'm going to Zim's base to see what he's doing. Tape the Mysterious Mysteries episode will ya'? (runs out and slams the door)

Gaz: Not if my life depended on it.


	4. Chapter 4

-A/N: This is a bit late since I hadn't logged on in a while and I didn't get e-mailed about any review of some sort. It was a good thing I had an impulse to come here today! lol. Btw, my sister lost yet another tooth this week...it seemed relevant to this story and I am proud of myself in doing such. ).-

Outside Zim's base at 4:45pm:

Dib saw Gir pouring laundry detergent all over the lawn and making snowmen out of it.

Dib: (whispers) Hey Gir!

Gir: FROSTY THE DETERGENT MAN IS ALIVE!! (hugs "Frosty") I love you…

Dib: No Gir!! Over here!

(Gir ran over to Dib and smiled at him.)

Gir: Hiya'!

Dib: What's Zim doing?

Gir: He told me not to tell!

Dib: (lies) No he didn't.

Gir: Really? How you know?

Dib: I have…mind powers.

Gir: entranced Oh…drools

Dib: Take me to where Zim is.

Gir: Where's your magic ball to tell my future?

Dib: I don't have one.

Gir: You don't?

Dib: No.

Gir: Read my mind then. What's it sayin'!?

Dib: It says take me to where Zim is.

Gir: I woulda' never guessed! (grabs Dib's hand, runs into the base, and points to the toilet) Master's down there!

Dib: In the toilet!?

Gir: YEAH!! (pushes him in and flushes the toilet) (Zim doesn't hafta' do that!)

(When Dib was traveling in the elevator, he looked around every which way to see if Zim was anywhere. He saw him drilling some component or another into the wall.)

Dib: I wonder what he's doing?

(The elevator finally stopped and Dib got out to get a closer look at Zim. He passed by several security cameras (new features I guess…) but Zim wasn't watching the monitors.)

Zim: This better work. If this lady should happen to touch anything in the base, an alarm will go off and the thing she touched will zap her and hopefully it'll be enough for her to leave!

Dib: (to himself) I almost feel bad for ya' Zim. It's going to be a no-show. (devises a plan) Maybe if I can tape Zim without him watching the entire night, I can prove he's Irken and at the same time, reveal the fact that there is no tooth fairy! It's brilliant, amazing, genus! (It's not that good Dib!) I just need a camera…


	5. Chapter 5

-A/N: 2 chapters ago, the chapters were becoming shorter...and that's why I began combining them...not that you'd notice that...um...(shrugs).-

Upstairs:

Dib: (tries to sound mystical) Gir, I see great things in your future!

Gir: (annoyed) How can you when you don't got a magic ball!? (puts his hands on his 'hips')

Dib: Why do you care so much?

Gir: (just stares)…

Dib: Okay fine! I'll use the couch as a magic ball.

Gir: (happy again) I like the couch!

Dib: (waves his hand in circles and places his other hand on his forehead) I see…I see you buying me a new video camera and giving it to me! Now go do it!

Gir: (serious) Yes sir! (does a dramatic back flip and uses his jets to get to the video store)

Dib: I wonder if this "fortune telling" would work on Zim? He's not that smart either…

In the Video Outlet at 5:00pm:

Gir: I want that one!

(Gir pointed to a cheeseburger.)

Clerk: That's my dinner!

Gir: How much for it?

Clerk: I ain't selling it! You can buy videos or cameras only!

Gir: Can I have the cheese on it?

Clerk: VIDEOS OR CAMERAS ONLY!

Gir: What about the bread an' meat?

Clerk: NO!!!

Gir: What's the flavor of your soda?

Clerk: Lime, why?

Gir: Can I have it?

(The whole building shook when the clerk screamed and Gir was kicked out. Then the guy rushed over to his door and turned the sign to 'closed'.)

Gir: (bangs on glass, but very slow-like…just like in "Bestest Friends") Give me your soda! Soooooda… (sees an old lady)

(Gir suddenly stopped hitting the glass and ran over to the old lady across the street.)

Gir: HEY OLD LADY! (waves happily) You know where they sell video cameras?

(The old lady smiled and pointed to the Video Outlet.)

Old Lady: It's right over there their sonny. I'm afraid it's closed. (walks away)

Gir: Now what am I gonna' get the fortune guy? (looks around and sees a forgotten shopping cart) THAT'S IT!!


	6. Chapter 6

In the living room of Zim's base at 5:12pm:

Dib: What's taking Gir so long? Why'd I trust him anyway? He doesn't listen to commands.

(Dib saw a glow from the toilet and thought Zim was coming up, so he dashed for cover behind the couch.)

Zim: (has his eyes closed when he comes out) Gir, I'm going to need that laundry detergent after all. I spilled some grape soda on my pants and… (opens eyes) Gir? I thought I heard him up here. (looks toward his door that Dib came through) IT'S OPEN! WHO OPENED IT!? Well, it couldn't have been Gir because he left through the window. Computer, run a diagnostic of all the people who touched that door today.

Computer: (still annoyed about the outcome of the "Giggle Story") Do I have to?

Zim: Yes computer.

Computer: Grr…fine. You touched it first coming home and then Gir came back in through the door while you were spilling grape soda on your pants and-

Zim: DON'T REMIND ME! (cringes) It's so very sticky!

Computer: (laughs) I know!

Zim: Be quiet!

Gir burst in and jumped out of the shopping cart in front of Zim. One of the wheels rolled over Zim's foot.

Zim: (bites his bottom lip and a small tear of pain comes from his eye) EEEOWWWW!!! (grabs foot and hops up and down)

Gir: Heh, sorry 'bout that. Hey, have you seen the fortune man?

Zim: Ow…no Gir I haven't. Who are you referring to?

Gir: shrugs Dunno', but his head was sure unsightly!

Zim: Humans can be rather ugly…take that hideous pain device out of here!!!

Gir: But…it's gonna' be fortune guy's new house!!

Zim: Keep it out of my way then. Say, where's that detergent? You didn't use it up did you?

Gir: No! It's all over the yard silly!! Are ya' gonna' eat it with me?

Zim: (annoyed) Er…(walks away moodily and mumbles) I'll just order a new pair…(descends to the lab)

Dib: (jumps out) Got my camera?

Gir: What're you talk'n 'bout?

Dib: You forgot didn't you? Uh…this stinks.

Gir: An' so does your new home! (smiles) It smells like sewage!!

Dib: Hey, where does Zim stash my spy devices after he confiscates them?

Gir: In the fridge!

(Dib stepped into the kitchen and opened the said fridge.)

Dib: You're right! But why would he hide stuff here of all places? That's dumb!

Gir: There's your cameras…Master's savin' them for lunch!!

Dib: Okay… (grabs his things and stuffs them in his trench coat) Gir we're playing a game! It's called "Don't Tell Zim What I'm Doing!"

Gir: I love that game!

Dib: I knew you would! Hehe! Let's go!


	7. Chapter 7

(Once in the area where Zim was, Dib set up his equipment. While Gir distracted Zim, he placed micro cameras all over the walls. Then he found a reasonable spot to watch Zim. Gir saw Dib as he walked by and sat next to him.)

Gir: What's next? Did I pass level 1?

Dib: Yeah, you passed. Just keep doing the same thing.

Gir: Are you waitin' for the tooth fairy to come? Zim is an' he can't WAIT for her to come!

Dib: That's not true. He put up defenses up to-

Gir: YOU'RE BORING ME! Read my future again!

Dib: No. (continues to watch Zim with his binoculars)

Gir: Please!? I'll tell Zim you're here if you don't!

Dib: (sighs) Fine. Tomorrow's weather will be partly sunny with a chance of showers throughout the evening.

Gir: WOW!! (stares at Dib for another moment and then takes off)

Inside Zim's labs at 7:25pm:

Zim: Gir, hand me that egg salad! It's necessary for world domination!

Gir: Oooh… (hands it over) What's the salad gonna' do? (Yeah, I wanna' know too! What? You've never heard of the author not knowing what the heck her characters are up to? Pfft, you need to get out more!)

Zim: SILENCE!

Dib: Note to self: that would be the thirty-second time Zim screamed for quiet. (writes it down)

Zim: It won't do anything until I add the gravy.

Gir: I have no idea where you're going with this. (Me neither!)

Dib: (looks at watch) It's getting late and with no fairy of any sort. Hear that world! There's no tooth fairy! But wait…I remember something dad and Gaz told me once…

Flashback from Dib's younger days:

Dib: (six years old) Why are you makin' me put my tooth under the pillow? There's no tooth fairy! Aliens are the ones that exist!

Membrane: Now son, THERE IS SUCH A THING! (thinks: And she was the worst experiment my colleague's ancestor ever created!) (twitches) Since you are insane, I understand. But that doesn't change my mind about grounding you. (walks away)

Gaz: (five years old) I'm gonna' make sure you never go to sleep so the tooth fairy won't come! (plops ice down Dib's back)

Dib: Ahhh!!!

End of Flashback

Dib: (shudders) Guh…If Gaz was right, than I have to get Zim to fall asleep! That's gonna' need some thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was not an original line…I just thought of it now on 11/25/06. This is not a part of the story. I'm not actually sure _what _is, but I do know that it's weird. It can be for your entertainment pleasure I suppose. What you are to read below contains false information, fake names, and has absolutely no truth to it whatsoever. I pity you if you're gullible enough to think _any_ of the following is even _close_ to real.

(At one point in life, there was no such thing as a tooth fairy or pillows so people simply buried their teeth in the ground. They did this for good luck, but more importantly to please the Tooth god. If people were crazy enough, they would build statues out of their own teeth and felt that would protect them from the dark spirits. After finally learning that there was no such thing-and when they got smarter-they went to work finding a way to make sleeping more comfortable.

Thus, the pillow was born. The people that still believed in the Tooth god would place their sacred tooth under the pillow as a token of gratitude. In return, nothing ever came of it and people were losing hope as well as motivation to do anything. Eventually, a scientist by the name of Richard Puffins-whom surpassed the population's intelligence-decided to make everyone happy once more by creating something similar to the Tooth god.

As he was working on his experiment, he grew tired and dozed off, forgetting that he left the generator on among other things. When he awoke, he was confused by how his creation looked. It had a fairy-like appearance unlike pictures of the Tooth god, but it would have to do. When Puffins unhooked her from the generator, he realized that she couldn't live without it. He hooked her back to it and went to work to see what element would keep her alive. He discovered that when she was around teeth, she could live on her own. And this is why the tooth fairy takes teeth. There was just one thing the scientist didn't foresee. The tooth fairy gains power for each tooth she takes. Once she has enough power, she can one day take possession of the Earth and we will be at the mercy of the Tooth Queen! Dun dun dun!)


	8. Chapter 8

-A/N: Incase that very strange thingy threw you off, here is what happened last time:

Gaz: (five years old) I'm gonna' make sure you never go to sleep so the tooth fairy won't come! (plops ice down Dib's back)

Dib: Ahhh!!!

(End of Flashback)

Dib: (shudders) Guh…If Gaz was right, than I have to get Zim to fall asleep! That's gonna' need some thought.-

--------------------------------

Gir: (out of nowhere) Sing 'im a lullaby! Where he comes from, they all sing magical songs and prance around in the meadow full of pink fairies an'-

Dib: Where do you get all this stuff from!?

Gir: I was watch'n a movie! It was about-

Dib: You already told me.

Gir: I did?

Dib: Yeah, when you-oh never mind! I have more important things on hand! Like getting Zim to sleep and-WAIT! I just thought of the perfect thing!

Gir: Are ya' gonna' spray sugar crystals on 'im?

Dib: No! Besides, that'd probably make him hyper. How I hate using my enemy's idea, but I'm gonna' hafta' fill a tack with sleeping gel and have Zim sit on it.

(Dib rifled through his pockets until he found the exact same tack he and Zim used to turn each other into bologna.)

Dib: I wonder how long that's been there? Oh well…

(Dib propped up his laptop and typed a few access codes.)

Dib: Computer, analyze tack and remove any traces of its previous substance.

Computer: Removal confirmed. Tack has been successfully decontaminated.

Dib: Perfect. Now to insert the gel into the holding capsule…

Zim: (from below) Gir! Where are you? AND WHERE'S MY GRAVY!!?

(Gir jetted down to Zim and landed next to him.)

Gir: …Yes?

Zim: Why do you keep going to the second level? What is so important up there that causes you to leave?

Gir: Nah, I think I already passed level 2.

Zim: What're you talking about Gir? Do you think this is some sort of _game_?

Gir: Game? I'm playing a game! It's called "Don't Tell Zim What I'm Doing!"

Zim: What are you doing that I should know about?

Gir: (more to himself) No…wait…Fortune Guy told me not to tell Zim what he's doing.

Zim: Is this 'Fortune Guy' some kind of human?

Gir: He knows tomorrow's weather!

Zim: (chuckles) Oh I get it now Gir! You went off to watch the weather channel so you could tell me if it was going to rain or not tomorrow! Good work! Now hand me that gravy!

Gir: (gives Zim the oh so mighty gravy) Wanna' see 'im?

Zim: Who?

Gir: Fortune Guy!!

Zim: I don't have time to view the television programs!

Gir: He's not on TV master! (laughs insanely) He's up there! (points to Dib's location)

Zim: I don't see anyone.

Gir: He's up there! I'll take ya'!

Zim: Not now Gir. (sees Gir's eyes swell up with tears and sighs) Okay, you can show me.

Gir: YAAY!!

(Zim followed Gir up a small flight of stairs that led to Level 2. Gir took Zim around the corner and at the far end was Dib.)

Dib: There! It's done! (stands up and holds the tack proudly) Yes!

Zim: (not that surprised) Dib? What're you doing here?

Dib: (sees Zim) I...uh…ZIM!!

Zim: Yes? Go on.

Dib: Aren't you gonna' try and send me out?

Zim: Maybe. (stares at Dib)

Dib: Okay… (stares at Zim)

Gir: Cool… (stares at Dib and Zim)

(They all stare at each other for a long period of time, until Dib looks at the tack and gets and idea.)

Dib: (gets ready to throw it at Zim) ZIM! THINK FAST!!


	9. Chapter 9

(In slow motion, the tack whizzed through the air, spinning as it went. It grew closer to Zim ever so slowly. Zim blinked, Dib did a victory dance, and Gir watched the flying tack. It was so close to Zim now. Then time sped up and the tack dropped at Zim's feet. Clunk.)

Dib: (has his eyes closed) YES!!! (opens them) Aw come on!!!

Zim: What's this?

(Zim bent over and picked the tack up. Being curious, he prodded it with his finger and the sleeping gel instantly seeped into his skin.)(Peh, gotta' love writers convenience!)

Dib: (smiling that Dib smile when he "wins") Nighty night Zim!

Zim: Zim does not nap! (growls) What'd you-

(Suddenly Zim's eyes closed and he began snoring. Dib walked over to Zim and snapped his fingers in his face.)

Dib: Yep, he's sleeping alright! I DID IT!

Gir: (very stern) Shhh…! You'll wake 'im! (not serious anymore) Aw, he must be cold! I'll go get him a blanket! (runs off)

Dib: It's 8:00pm. I heard she comes at midnight. In order to do this, he needs to be in a bed. The couch will hafta' do. I also should deactivate his tooth fairy security. (just realizes something) Zim's asleep! This could be my one chance to expose him to the world! And yet, I could always make another gel if the tooth fairy doesn't show up so I'll be able to bring Zim to the S.E.N after all! Plus, I have all this footage on tape! (evil laughter) Mwahahahahaha!

Zim: (snore) I've always wanted a puppy. A cute, fluffy one with spots…Zzzz… (snore)

Dib: Oookay…

Ten minutes later upstairs:

(Dib had finally managed to bring Zim to the couch and have him lie there.)

Gir: Aw, he looks so cute!

Dib: Yeah well, now we hafta' wait.

Gir: Wanna' play hide 'n seek again!?

Dib: We weren't playing hide 'n seek before.

Gir: 'Kay, I'll go hide!!! (scampers to a hiding spot)

Dib: (yawn) How long is this gonna' take?

Zim: …On second thought, a kitty would make a lovely addition to my home…

Dib: I'm definitely going to edit that out! The S.E.N would think I was crazier than usual if I said Zim was evil after they heard what he dreams about…

Gir: (jumps from behind Dib) You found me! Why do you talk to yourself?

(Dib shrugged.)

Gir: Now I'm gonna' look for ya'!

(Five minutes later, Gir was still standing in front of Dib.)

Gir: I FOUND YOU!!

Dib: That's great Gir…


	10. Chapter 10

-A/N: Back to short chapters again. The next one is the last chapter, but there is an alternate ending if you remember. And to Dib fans out there…please don't throw peas at me! They're nasty!-

Inside Zim's living room at 10:59pm:

(By now, Gir was driving Dib insane from playing hide and seek for almost 4 hours straight. Zim was still asleep and snoring rather loudly.)

Dib: (twitches) GIR! I DO NOT WANT TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK A MINUTE LONGER!!!

Gir: But it's your turn to find me! Then it'll be my turn to find you and after that it'll be your turn to find me again!

Dib: It's an on-going cycle! Can't you think of nothing else!?

Gir: What about Freeze tag hide 'n seek? Or hide 'n seek where ya' gotta' run around in circles while you're eating peanut butter!?

Dib: NOOOO-

(Dib stopped short when he heard a small POP and saw a bright flash.)

Dib: (not believing it) You're the tooth fairy?

Tooth Fairy: (stupid grin) Yup!

Dib: So you're real like everyone says?

Tooth Fairy: I think so. (rambles on) Ya' know, I usually am late, but traffic wasn't half bad. Actually, it wasn't half good either. Don't you hate that?

Dib: Hate _what?_

Tooth Fairy: You talk too much! Where's Zim?

Dib: (points to the couch right next to him) Right there

.  
Gir: Can I have your autograph?

Tooth Fairy: Sure! (gives Gir an autograph)

Dib: Aren't you supposed to take his tooth now?

Tooth Fairy: Oh...right. (stuffs her hand under Zim's head and grabs his tooth) I ran out of pork so I'll just give him a million dollars instead!!

Dib: A _million dollars_!!? You're crazy!!! He could buy weapons of mass destruction with that kind of money!!!

Tooth Fairy: He's a good boy. (makes a million dollars appear and land on top of Zim) (Dib's mouth is wide open)

(The tooth fairy looked at Dib's filming equipment and made it disappear.)

Tooth Fairy: No one's supposed to see me!

Dib: But I just saw you!!

Tooth Fairy: Uh, well, no one's gonna' believe a bighead boy! (teleports Dib back to his house and disappears)

Dib: Man! (bangs head against door)


	11. Chapter 11

-A/N: Whadda ya' know. The last chapter. And then there'll be the alternate ending, which is so short you'll cry. Yay!-

The next morning at 7:00am:

(Zim woke up and saw all the money on top of him.)

Zim: Ahhhhhh!!! What is all this!!?

Gir: LETTUCE!!

Zim: LETTUCE!? We must dispose of it at once!

(As the scene changes, you hear the peaceful sound of a paper shredder grinding up each and every dollar piece by piece. Later that day at school, Dib gathered the attention of his classmates to admit that there was such thing as a tooth fairy. He was standing on his desk so everyone could see him.)

Dib: Guys! Remember how I said the tooth fairy wasn't real?

(The other students turned to face Dib. They had bland expressions on their faces, showing how little they cared.)

Dib: Well, I was…wrong. She is real _and _stupid! I had to tell her where Zim was! He was right next to her! Oh yeah, she also gave him tons of money! We need to stop Zim from buying supplies of doom!

Zim: (spooks Dib by coming up right behind him) What money?

Dib: Huh? Wait-did you spend it already!?

Zim: I never got any money.

Dib: Didn't you see it when you woke up!?

Zim: That was lettuce. I destroyed it all. I'm allergic to lettuce. (I just made that up! Woot!)

Dib: THAT WASN'T LETTUCE!!! WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?!

Zim: Gir! (growls) I could've used that money to buy destructive weapons!

Dib: (smirks) Oh well Zim!

(Zim was going to make a comeback, but he walked angrily to his desk instead. He couldn't think of anything to say. Zita poked Dib hard on the back.)

Zita: The tooth fairy's not real you dork!

Dib: Yes she is! She-wait a minute! You and all of your friends were so mad when I said she wasn't real!

Zita: Nuh-uh!

Gretchen: You're such a loser!

Dib: But…you said…and…aw _forget _it!

Zim: (from his desk) VICTORY FOR ZIM!!!

Dib: …

(Aw, Dib got his way after all…well some of it anyway…yeah...)

THE END!!! (Pfft…not really)


	12. The AlTeRnAtE ending!

-A/N: Okay here it is: The AlTeRnAtE ending! It may not be much, but it does lead to the sequel, Lullaby. They say sequels are usually stink compared to the first story, but I can assure you that my sequel is TEN times better than this has been. First of all, it's in actual story form and secondly, it's more recent. I began it last November and have been going at it since then.-

Dib: Gaz, my plan didn't work. Something _had _to go wrong!

Gaz: Yeah, something went wrong 'cause you're still alive.

Dib: (rambles on) Anyway, I had proof of Zim's…alien ness, but the tooth fairy had to get rid of it!

Gaz: Maybe the tooth fairy was working for Zim.

Dib: That's ridiculous Gaz! Zim was trying to keep her away!

Gaz: Whatever. I'm not interested. Really.

Dib: Why hadn't I stuck with the plan of bringing Zim to the S.E.N when I had the chance!? That's more important than proving tooth fairies exist!

Gaz: Couldn't you still do that?

Dib: YOU'RE A GENIUS GAZ!! (practically lifts Gaz off the floor)

(Gaz was freaked out, startled, angry, agitated, and confused when Dib screamed excitedly.)

Gaz: (growls) DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! What was that for anyway!?

Dib: I can make another sleeping gel tack! Only this time, there won't be any distractions! And Zim won't suspect a thing! (laughs maniacally)

Gaz: You do know that you're jinxing it, don't you? And here's some advice: get a life!

THE END!!! (For real this time!)


End file.
